PILLOW
by lDHlHJ
Summary: Mungkin kata 'bahagia' memang tercipta khusus untuk mereka berdua. / itu bukan summary / haehyuk ff boyslove / lovey dovey / lebay & typo bertebaran / songfict gagal / romance gagal / RnR plis / ini ff pertama saya ditahun 2015 / mohon kritik dan sarannya. #deepbows


Tittle : Pillow

Pairing : Donghae, Eunhyuk – HaeHyuk -

Genre : romance lebai

Length : OneShot

Rate : T

Warning : Setiap ff yang kubuat hubunga itu ku buat wajar kaya hubunga pada umumnya, Typo(s) yang bertebaran, dan bahasa seadanya. FF ini lebay, dan memuakan, saya udah memperingatkan buat semua yang mau baca.

Disclaimer : Jalan ceritanya murni milik pencipta lagu Pillow yang dinyanyiin Soyu ft Giriboy & KiHyun No Mercy, aku cuma membuatnya jadi ff dengan menambahkah dan mengurangi seperlunya. Biar lebih kerasa feelnya *lebaynya* ff ini silakan dengerin lagu itu pas baca ff ini.

StoryLine by lDHlHJ

.

.

"Baby, kita bisa membatalkan ini kalau kau mau" Donghae menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat susah berjalan karena beban berat di punggungnya.

"Tidak. Saat seperti ini jarang terjadi, aku tidak mau menyiakannya. Bukankah kau suka mendaki gunung"

"Aku suka, tapi kau tidak" jawab Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka akan memasuki jalur pertama mendaki gunung. "Aku serius, kau tidak perlu memaksakan melakukan hal yang tidak kau sukai untuk menyenangkan ku. Katakan saja, kita bisa pergi kemana saja sesuai kemauanmu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Jinjja"

Hyukjae tersenyum manis "Baiklah. Mauku, saat ini aku ingin mendaki gunung bersamamu" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tidak setuju, dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat beban dipunggung Hyukjae saat ini, apa lagi mereka akan mendaki gunung. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyum memohon "Kita selalu pergi ke tempat favoriteku, jadi sekarang ayo kita pergi ke tempat favoritmu. Lagi pula aku juga perlu me-_refresh _otakku yang panas karena tugas akhir itu, please~" Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan tatapan memohon di kerling mata puppynya

"Baiklah, apapun untukmu Baby" putus Donghae dengan sedikit berat hati, namun melihat binar senang di wajah Hyukjae mau tak mau mengundang bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Tapi janji, kalau kau lelah kau harus bilang padaku, ok?"

"Kau meremehkan aku?"

"Hanya katakan, atau aku tidak mau mendaki gunung bersamamu"

"Hae~" Donghae mengangkat salah satu alisnya, membuat bibir Hyukjae mencuat kesal. "Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya"

"Anak baik" Donghae menepuk kepala Hyukjae yang terbalut kupluk. "Issh, kau menyebalkan"

"Nado saranghaeyo~"

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>"Inilah akibatnya kau tidak mau mendengarku, gara-gara kau memaksa ingin mendaki gunung kau jadi begini. Lain kali tidak perlu mendaki gunung lagi, dan kau harus menurut" Hyukjae memperhatikan Donghae yang terlihat sibuk menyiapkan obat untuknya dari ranjang. Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum karena merasa lucu, baginya sikap Donghae saat ini terlihat berkali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.<p>

"Kenapa tersenyum, aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aaaa, buka mulutmu" Hyukjae membuka mulutnya dan mengemut thermometer atas suruhan Donghae. "Lihat 38°"

"Aku hanya demam biasa Hae~ kau tidak perlu sepanik ini"

"Ssst, minum obatmu dan tidur"

.

"Kenapa belum tidur" tanya Donghae memasuki kamarnya setelah mengambil segelas air putih baru dan melihat Hyukjae yang masih duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Dingin~" Donghae mengecek suhu tubuh Hyukjae yang terasa panas pada tangannya. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan sirat kekhawatiran.

"Ini pasti karena demammu, tunggu disini aku akan mengambil penghangat ruangan"

"Hae~" Donghae kembali duduk diranjang saat Hyukjae menahan tangannya. "Aku ingin tidur sekarang, denganmu"

Donghae menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut. Dia kemudian menyamankan tubuhnya disebelah Hyukjae, di dalam satu selimut yang sama. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menyamankan kepalanya diatas lengan Donghae, Hyukjae memeluk perut Donghae yang dibalas dengan pelukan hangat Donghae pada tubuhnya. Tubuh Donghae bahkan lebih hangat dari selimut manapun di dunia ini, dan detakan jantung Donghae bagai lagu pengantar tidur bagi Hyukjae.

Donghae mengelus kepala Hyukjae, dia kemudian meraih selimut mereka dan menariknya sebatas leher Hyukjae untuk menjaga tubuh Hyukjae tetap hangat. Tangannya semakin mengerat memeluk Hyukjae, berharap jika pelukannya bisa membuat tubuh orang terkasihnya menjadi hangat. Donghae benar-benar tidak suka jika melihat Hyukjae sakit begini, mungkin terlihat sedikit protektif dan berlebihan, namun itu karena Donghae sangat mengasihi Hyukjae.

"Jaljayo Baby, cepat sembuh dan jangan sakit lagi, saranghaeyo~" bisikan ciuman Donghae di pelipisnya membuat bibir Hyukjae yang hampir terbuai oleh mimpinya tertarik manis.

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Hari-hari Donghae dan Hyukjae semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hyukjae sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir disibukkan dengan deadline tugas akhirnya yang semakin dekat, sementara Donghae yang hampir dua tahun ini bekerja dibagian broadcast di salah satu satasiun televisi nasional Korea harus disibukan dengan jadwal acara baru yang mereka buat.<p>

.

Donghae memasuki kamar mereka dengan celana selutut dan kaos polos putih, tubuhnya jadi lebih segar setelah mandi, meskipun masih sedikit pegal dibeberapa bagian karena kesibukannya hari ini. Donghae menaiki ranjang dimana Hyukjae sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia mendekati Hyukjae dan dengan tiba-tiba menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Hyukjae. Kepalanya menghadap perut Hyukjae dan menghirup wangi Hyukjae disana.

"Kenapa? kau sakit?" Hyukjae mengusap rambut Donghae dan membuat namja yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mendongak menatap wajah Hyukjae diatasnya. "Tidak, hanya sedikit sakit kepala, mungkin karena lelah. Hari ini aku sibuk sekali di tempat kerjaku"

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan obat?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu memelukmu dan menghirup wangimu. Keberadaanmu didekatku adalah obat yang paling tepat untuk menghilangkan sakitku"

"Issh, kau menggodaku?" Hyukjae mengetuk kepala Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tidak, aku serius Baby"

"Apa tugasmu susah?" Hyukjae menggeleng menjawab Donghae, "Tidak, mungkin dua hari lagi tugasku akan selesai. Jja, kau harus tidur, atau kepalamu akan semakin sakit"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku hanya perlu kau untuk menyembuhkan sakitku" Hyukjae memutar bola matanya imajiner. "Terserah apa katamu, sekarang kau angkat kepalamu. Aku harus membereskan pekerjaan ku dan kita bisa langsung tidur" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cium aku dulu~" rengek Donghae.

"Kau memang sedang sakit Hae~ kau berubah manja jika sedang sakit, kau harus istirahat sekarang"

"Cium aku dulu" Donghae menarik lembut kepala Hyukjae untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dia sedikit membuka bibirnya guna mencium bibir Hyukjae. Donghae menutup matanya dan menikmati bibir Hyukjae diatasnya, kecupan-kecupan yang awalnya manis kini berubah semakn intens saat lidah Donghae mencoba menerobos masuk bibir Hyukjae juga tangannya yang meraba perut rata Hyukjae, namun namja april itu menjauhkan wajahnya karena nafas Donghae terasa lebih hangat dari biasanya.

Plop

"Tidak sekarang Hae, kau sedang sakit" Hyukjae mengecup cepat bibir Donghae yang mengerucut kesal. Hyukjae juga menarik tangan Donghae dari dalam kaosnya.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, Hyukjae menidurkan tubuhnya disebelah Donghae. malam ini ia kembali berbantalkan lengan Donghae, karena mereka berdua sangat menyukai posisi itu. Sebelum keduanya benar-benar tertidur Hyukjae berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu Hae~ sangat"

"Aku juga mencintaimu baby~" balas Donghae dengan tak kalah lirih mencium pucuk kepala Hyukjae dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih ramping darinya lebih erat, kemudian mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Dan menyambut mimpi indah mereka.

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Donghae terbangun karena dering ponselnya berbunyi nyaring, ia segera membaca email yang ia terima, sebelum dering ponselnya membangunkan tidur Hyukjae. Namun waktu yang menunjukan pukul 7 pagi, membuatnya terpaksa untuk segera membangunkan Hyukjae, atau mereka akan terlambat.<p>

Namun saat akan membangunkan Hyukjae, mata Donghae terpaku pada wajah tidur Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat damai. Wajah tidur Hyukjae adalah salah satu alasan dari beribu-ribu alasan yang membuat Donghae jatuh cinta semakin dalam pada Hyukjae, dia sangat menyukai bahkan mengagumi wajah polos Hyukjae. Ia hampir tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, namun ia harus.

"Baby~ saranghae~, Lee Donghae sangat mencintai Lee Hyukjae untuk selamanya, aku mencintaimu, baby~" meskipun sangat aneh, namun Donghae sangat suka membangunkan Hyukjae dengan cara halus seperti itu, dia tidak mau Hyukjae terkejut saat ia membangunkannya.

Donghae kemudian menciumi wajah Hyukjae dan memberikan bisikan-bisikan cintanya sehingga membuat Hyukjae terganggu dan akhirnya membuka kedua manik coklat indahnya.

"Selamat pagi Baby~" lirih Donghae didepan bibir Hyukjae.

"Eungh selamat pagi~"chu~

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Tugas akhir Hyukjae berjalan lancar hingga deadline tiba, Hyukjae juga sangat bersyukur dia bisa mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Donghae membelikannya banyak makanan enak untuk merayakan keberhasilan Hyukjae, meskipun Hyukjae tidak bisa berkumpul dengan orang tuanya yang berada di lain kota, ia tetap bersyukur karena masih ada Donghae disampingnya.<p>

Karena tidak ada kegiatan sampai hari kelulusan, Hyukjae merasa bosan di apartemen. Ke rumah teman pun percuma, mungkin mereka saat ini sedang pergi berlibur masing-masing.

Dan hari ini Hyukjae sangat senang karena Donghae mengijinkannya untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya, Donghae bilang asal tidak mengganggu pekerjaannya, atasannya tidak mempermasalahkan. Dengan bantuan dari ahjuma baik hati apartemen sebelah, Hyukjae berhasil membuat makan siang untuk Donghae dan mengemasnya kedalam bento sederhana.

Hyukjae memasuki gedung stasiun dimana Donghae bekerja, dia langsung pergi ke kantin perusahaan karena Donghae menyuruhnya seperti itu. Terimakasih pada petugas kebersihan baik hati yang menunjukan dimana letak kantin gedung ini berada.

Hyukjae menatap kearah luar jendela dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang, dia mengecek ponselnya yang berbunyi dan tersenyum saat membaca text dari Donghae.

.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Setengah jam lebih sedikit" jawab Hyukjae.

"Maaf, hari ini pekerjaan agak sibuk" ucap Donghae dengan nada bersalah "Tidak papa, aku mengerti. Sekarang kita makan, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang spesial untukmu" Hyukjae menunjukan bentonya.

"Kau membuat ini semua?"

"Dengan bantuan Ahjuma Kim hehe" Donghae tertawa mendengarnya "Kau sudah memesan minuman?" Hyukjae menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan memilihkan minumannya untuk mu"

.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, jam makan siangku sudah habis. Kau akan langsung pulang?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak, aku akan mampir ke super market untuk membeli makanan dan kebutuhan lain yang sudah hampir habis" jawab Hyukjae sambil membereskan bentonya.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, aku akan langsung pulang begitu pekerjaanku selesai" Hyukjae mengangguki ucapan Donghae "Apa kau ingin aku masakan makanan special untuk makan malam?"

"Apapun yang kau masak, akan selalu menjadi makanan special untukku" Wajah Hyukjae memerah karena ucapan Donghae.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau juga harus semangat terus! Aku mencintaimu" Hyukjae memeluk Donghae. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, terimakasih makan siang specialmu. Kau harus memberikan hidangan penutup untukku lain kali" jawab Donghae.

"Eo, apa itu perlu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan mata sedikit melebar lucu. Donghae mengangguk kemudian mencium bibir Hyukjae hanya beberapa kali lumatan dan melepasnya, jangan lupa mereka masih berada di kantin tempat Donghae bekerja "Karena kau tidak membuat makanan penutup, jadi aku anggap ciuman itu sebagai hidangan penutupnya. Gomawo, saranghae~" Donghae pergi setelah mengusap saliva yang tertinggal pada bibir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya dan melirik kearah sekitar, ada beberapa orang yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kecil, wajahnya mendadak merah karena itu. "Aish, Dasar Lee Donghae tidak tau tempat" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dari jauh dan berbisik pelan "Nado Saranghae, pabbo"

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari bibir plump Hyukjae, pasalnya hari ini Donghae mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Namsan Tower. Sore tadi, Donghae pulang lebih awal dengan membawa mobil temannya. Donghae bilang hari ini atasannya memberi bonus untuk pulang lebih cepat karena kerja kerasnya selama ini membuat acaranya mendapat rating tertinggi minggu ini. Rasanya sudah sangat jarang mereka berdua tidak berkencan seperti ini.<p>

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat" Hyukjae menjawab penuh semangat. "Disini adalah tempat kencan pertama kita Hae" lanjut Hyukjae. Donghae kemudian menarik Hyukjae ke sudut lain dimana banyak sekali gembok terpasang disana.

"Gembok kita" Donghae memegang gembok bertuliskan namanya dan Hyukjae. Namja kelahiran april itu tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Tidak terasa sekarang sudah 5 tahun sejak pertama kali kita memutuskan bersama"

Grep

"Aku mencintaimu Hae~" ucap Hyukjae seraya memeluk Donghae erat. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Baby~"

"Maaf, kalau selama ini aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik, aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku sering tidak mendengarmu padahal kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku" tutur Hyukjae.

"Kau bicara apa, kau adalah segalanya untukku. Hanya tetap bersamaku dan mencintaiku itu bagiku sudah cukup" Donghae mengelus punggung Hyukjae, dan mencium bahu tertutup Hyukjae. "Kkajja, sudah waktunya kita makan malam" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menggandengnya lembut.

"Hae~" Donghae menatap kedalam mata Hyukjae saat namja manis itu menahan tangannya. "Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Hyukjae pelan. Donghae memutar tubuhnya hingga tepat berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. "Orang bodoh mana yang bertahan selama 5 tahun kalau dia tidak bahagia" Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya "Tunggu dulu, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?" tanya Donghae balik. Bukan jawaban yang Donghae dengar melainkan pelukan hangat dari Hyukjae.

"Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku" Donghae mengangguk "Never, kalau aku melakukannya sama saja aku membunuh diriku sendiri" Donghae menggandeng Hyukjae kembali menuju restoran dengan perasaan bahagia menyertai mereka berdua.

Mungkin kata 'bahagia' memang tercipta khusus untuk mereka berdua. Donghae tidak pernah sedikitpun merasa tidak bahagia jika ada Hyukjae disampingnya, meskipun saat ia sedang lelah karena pekerjaannya atau saat semua tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya, dan hanya dengan melihat senyum Hyukjae semua beban yang berada dipundaknya seakan lenyap begitu saja dan tergantikan dengan senyuman. Hanya dengan memegang tangan Hyukjae, Donghae merasa dia tidak menginginkan hal lain didunia ini. Hanya Hyukjae dan akan selalu Hyukjae.

* * *

><p>HaeHyuk<p>

* * *

><p>Donghae mengecup seluruh sisi wajah Hyukjae dengan lembut, tangan kekarnya menyibak anak rambut Hyukjae yang terlihat lepek menutupi keningnya. Mereka baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatan tertingginya, sementara itu Hyukjae meskipun dengan nafas tersenggal dia masih sesekali menciumi data kekar Donghae.<p>

"Cukup Baby~ atau kau mau ada ronde selanjutnya?" Donghae tersenyum menggoda dan mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae yang mengerucut lucu karena bibir itu sedikit bengkak. Donghae bisa saja melakukannya lagi, namun dia tidak tega melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sudah terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Aaahh~"/ "Mmh" desahan mereka terdengar saat Donghae mengakhiri penyatuan mereka. Donghae menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. "Kemari~" Hyukjae segera masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Donghae saat namja kekar itu membuka lebar-lebar tangannya. Donghae tau Hyukjae sangat menyukai lengannya sebagai penopang kepalanya saat tidur. Hyukjae bilang lengan Donghae lebih nyaman berkali lipat dibanding bantal manapun didunia ini, dan Donghae sangat senang dengan itu karena Donghae bisa memeluk Hyukjae sepanjang malam.

Hyukjae mendongak menatap wajah Donghae yang hanya berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, Donghae balik menatap wajah manis Hyukjae dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae dan mencium bibir Hyukjae lembut, sangat lembut. Hingga membuat Hyukjae tenggelam dalam ciuman itu dan nyaris jatuh kedalam mimpinya jika Donghae tidak melepasnya. Donghae mengusap kedua mata sayu Hyukjae "Tidurlah baby~" bisik Donghae sambil memeluk lebih erat tubuh putih itu, Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae lama. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukee~" Donghae tersenyum lembut saat menyadari jika kekasih manisnya sudah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya dengan wajah damai.

END


End file.
